


Forced Family Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: You can't always win forever. Violet finds that out when she wakes up, strapped to a table alongside her mother. The male half of her family isn't strapped down, but they're very erect and have glowing goggles over their eyes. It doesn't take a genius to know what happens next.
Relationships: Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr/Violet Parr, Dash Parr/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Forced Family Fun

**Forced Family Fun**

  
Violet blinked as she looked around. Her head hurt. The _back_ of her head hurt, like she had been hit with something. She groaned as she looked around and tried to stand up.  
  
And couldn’t. Violet blinked and tried again. Her body moved, her muscles flexed but that was all that happened.  
  
“Whu, what’s going on?” Violet murmured. She blinked and tried to look down at her body.  
  
Violet’s eyes shot open wide as ice water started to fill her veins. Her legs were drawn _up_ , farther up than she would have thought she could ever possibly have managed. Her ankles were on either side of her head and her crotch was displayed in a shockingly lewd way, even though she was still wearing her red and black super suit.  
  
Violet wiggled around again and still nothing happened. She looked at her wrists for the first time and gasped. Both her ankles and her wrists were clamped down in some dark metal. They were all on the same line as her head and now Velvet realized that there was a collar around her neck as well.  
  
She was _tied up_ , tied up in a really… Violet didn’t want to put words to it but she could think of quite a few words that would accurately describe what she looked like right now.  
  
“Vuh, Violet?” A familiar voice moaned from next to her. “Is that you?”  
  
“Mom!” Violet said eagerly, trying to sit up on the plastic slab she was clamped down on. “I’m here!”  
  
As Violet’s eyes adjusted more and more to the very dim lighting of the room, she could see her mother. Elastigirl was tied to a table just a few feet away, just like Violet was. She grunted and wiggled around, but for some reason, she wasn’t able to slide out of the cuffs that were holding her in place.  
  
“Where are we?” Violet asked, looking around the large, dark room. “The last thing I remember was…”  
  
“You’re safe and sound with me,” another feminine voice said. “And I don’t see any reason for that to change.”  
  
“Evelyn,” Elastigirl spat, twisting her head around to look behind her. Violet did the same, feeling the muscles in her neck protest.  
  
Violet had only met Evelyn Deavor once but she could still recognize the woman. She was walking to the two of them with a large smile on her face. It wasn’t a very _nice_ smile, either. Violet swallowed and kept on trying to wiggle free. The cuffs were too tight around her body for her to get a forcefield bubble inside to expand and try to break them free. She just couldn’t work that small.  
  
“What are you up to?” Mom said, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
“Just a little bit of revenge,” Evelyn said with a chuckle, taking a sip from the glass of wine she was holding. She hopped up on a third, unused table and took a another sip. “A little something that came to me.”  
  
Violet grunted and tried to wiggle free, but even for a normal teenage girl, she wasn’t very strong. She didn’t have a hope of getting out of this on her own, no matter how much she wiggled around, trying to get free.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re planning, but it’s _not_ going to work,” Mom said. Violet nodded along wit her, hoping that her mom had some kind of plan based off of her years of experience to get the two of them free from this. “Superheroes don’t break that easily.”  
  
“Your daughter better hope that’s true,” Evelyn said distractedly as she pushed a button on the wrist-mounted computer she wore.  
  
The door in front of Violet and Elastigirl hissed open. Hope rose in Violet’s throat as she saw two familiar outlines step inside. It was Dad and Dash! Then she picked out more details and her heart sank.  
  
It was the rest of her family (except for Jack-Jack) but she could _see_ the hypno goggles that were resting over their eyes. The two white lenses stared out like searchlights.  
  
“What did you _do_?” Mom said angrily, twitching around in her bindings and making small, soft yelping sounds for no reason Violet could see.  
  
“I _know_ you can tell,” Evelyn said with a bit of a slur. “You remember what it’s like being underneath those things, right? How calming everything is and how you just need to do what the voice tells you to do?”  
  
“Dash!” Violet called out, trying to ignore Evelyn. “It’s me! Come on, snap out of it!”  
  
Dash didn’t give any sign that he had heard her. And Violet knew that he wouldn’t, with her brain, if not her heart. _Nothing_ could get through to someone wearing those goggles, not while they were still intact.  
  
“Alright, you two,” Evelyn said, waving a hand first at the men of the Parr family and then at the women. “Go head and fuck them.” She paused. “Actually, make them give you blowjobs first.”  
  
Without saying anything, Dad and Dash walked over to the two of them. Mr. Incredible loomed over Violet and Dash hopped up onto the table that Mom was on. Violet whimpered as she looked up at the looming mass of her father. He looked _big_ and a cold sweat broke out all over Violet’s body as she thought about what might be about to happen.  
  
“Come on, Dad,” Violet whispered. “You don’t need to do this! You can just snap out of it!”  
  
“Dash, honey,” Mom was saying, “listen to me. You need to get off this table right now and-!”  
  
Mom’s voice was cut off in a spluttering gag. Violet watched with horrified fascination as she saw Dash pumping his _dick_ in and out of their mother’s mouth. It was hard to see if Dash was enjoying himself or not, but he was going at a _really_ quick pace as he fucked Mom’s face. The two tables were close together enough that Violet could _see_ Dash’s erect shaft as he forced it between of Mom’s lips.  
  
Then a large hand landed on the top of Violet’s head. She swallowed heavily and looked up at her dad. He was pulling his own rod out. Violet’s mouth dropped open as she stared at it. It was _big_. It was bigger than big. It was _huge_ , a monster of a shaft that Violet couldn’t believe was possible.  
  
She swallowed as she stared up at her dad. Her lips worked, trying to get some words together as she watched Dad pump his hand up and down along his shaft.  
  
“D-Dad,” Violet said nervously, “you,” she swallowed heavily, “you don’t need to do this! Just think it over and you’ll,” she shivered, glancing back down at the shaft, “you can just go and…”  
  
Violet trailed off, watching in shock as her father’s dick got larger and harder. She had thought it was already as big as it could get, but she realized that she had been so, _so_ wrong. There was so much more that it could grow.  
  
Violet swallowed heavily, her legs twitching as she tried to bring them back down to cover herself up. She couldn’t, though, and just kept on staring.  
  
“What, is the invisible girl enjoying her first look?” Evelyn said from the table she was sitting on top of. “Unless this _isn’t_ your first look. Bet with your powers it would be terribly easy to go and sneak a peek of whoever you want, whenever you want.”  
  
Violet would be lying if she said that the thought of doing that had never came to her before. But she had never _done_ it. She had never done anything with sex, ever. She had just spent some time thinking about it. Well, _thinking_ about it in her room, usually involving Tony or a few other cute guys that she had seen around school.  
  
Violet opened her mouth to protest at the _libel_ being thrown her way. And that was when her father decided to start having her suck his dick. Violet tried to scream around the shaft as he pushed his rod forward into her mouth, filling her _up_. Violet’s jaw had never stretched this far before, not even when she had tried one of those fist-sized jawbreakers. She squealed around the shaft as she felt her jaw getting forced further and further open.  
  
And Violet’s _entire_ mouth was getting filled. Even as her jaw opened wider and wider, her dad was pushing is shaft further and further into her mouth. She moaned around it, looking up at him, trying to get him to understand that this was too _much_ , that there was no possible way she could take this entire thing.  
  
And it didn’t do a bit of good. He just kept on going, pushing his huge, long, thick rod _deep_ inside of her mouth. Violet whimpered and gagged and nothing she did stopped her dad from filling her up. She looked up at him with wet, wide eyes but he wasn’t even looking down at her. He was just staring off into the distance as his huge, strong hands held down on her head.  
  
Violet _couldn’t_ bite down on her dad’s penis. She couldn’t hurt him like that, not when it wouldn’t do anything to get her out of here. Also, she wasn’t sure she was strong enough to hurt Mr. Incredible anyway. Bullets couldn’t do that, so could teeth?  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Violet could see that Dash was setting a _lot_ quicker pace with their mom. His hips were blurring back and forth as he pumped his dick in and out of Elastigirl’s mouth, over and over again. Mom was making some muffled squealing sounds as she got her face fucked and she was twitching around, trying to get free of the bonds holding her down. But none of it was doing any good.  
  
Violet had never sucked cock before. She knew how it was _done_ , sure, but she had never done it before or even been in a situation where it seemed likely to happen. She looked up at her dad and was forced to keep on doing it, to keep on feeling the huge dick pushing past her mouth, into her throat.  
  
Dad grunted as he came. Violet squealed as well, though it _quickly_ became a wet, sodden sound as jet after jet of thick, salty, sticky semen started to flood her mouth. Violet’s eyes went as wide as they possibly could as she felt herself getting filled up, the cum filling her mouth, overflowing to run down her chin and drip onto her red costume.  
  
And more of it ended in her stomach as she desperately swallowed. Violet worked as hard as she could to take all of the cum that was filling her up but there was just so _much_. She couldn’t take all of it. And she had never taken _any_ of it before, so it was all making her feel so _weird_ as more and more semen filled her up.  
  
The taste of cum wasn’t at all like what Violet had been expecting. It was so _thick_ and salty and sat weirdly on her tongue. She moaned around both the cum filling her mouth and her dad’s dick as she tried to cope with it. And Violet couldn’t. She really, really couldn’t.  
  
Thankfully, her dad pulled out of her mouth soon after he was done. Violet gasped for air, feeling a bubble of cum forming for an instant before popping. There was still so _much_ in her mouth and running down her chin. Violet shivered and tried to both swallow and spit out as much as she could.  
  
“What, not appreciating what your dad gave you?” Evelyn asked with a chuckle. “That’s the mark of an ungrateful daughter right there.”  
  
Violet tried to use the really bad curse word she knew, but her throat was feeling too _raw_ for it to come out above a whisper. She grimaced and swallowed, feeling more of the semen sticking to her throat and her skin.  
  
“And what kind of mother doesn’t love what her son gives her?” Evelyn asked, switching targets. “Shouldn’t you be gushing with pride over that, Helen?”  
  
Violet looked at her mom and Dash. Dash had cum as well. He had cum a _lot_. Violet blushed as she looked at the two of them. Semen was sticking to Mom’s face, all _over_ Mom’s face. There was just so much of it, almost as much as Dad had pumped into Violet’s mouth. And Dash had instead pulled out to cover Mom. She was _dripping_ with semen. There was just so much of it, all over her.  
  
Violet wasn’t sure what to think as she stared at her mom. Elastigirl’s eyes were barely even visible underneath the amount of cum that was smeared across her face. Violet realized, for the first time, that the domino masks that the two of them wore were missing, so there was nothing in between Dash’s cum and Mom’s skin. She swallowed, looking at her mom again. She just wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She knew how she was _supposed_ to feel, but there was something else bubbling up inside of her, something that she couldn’t identify that was warring with the shock and disgust that Violet felt.  
  
“Now, come on, you two,” Evelyn said. “Those sluts aren’t going to fuck themselves.”  
  
In a flash, Dash hopped off of Mom and went down to her crotch. Violet swallowed as she watched her younger brother run his hands up and down Mom’s thighs, which were _really_ obviously on display right now. His rod was still hanging out and Violet could see how _erect_ it was, waving back and forth as he felt Mom up, touching her through her costume. While Dad- Violet looked up at her father as a huge hand loomed over her.  
  
In a single smooth motion, Dad reached down and tore the crotch of Violet’s costume away. She squealed, trying to cover herself up and failing. Then she remembered that she could turn invisible and did so.  
  
Not that it did much good. Dad still reached down and grabbed onto Violet’s hips. If she couldn’t _move_ , then turning invisible didn’t do all that much good.  
  
“Ruining the show for me?” Evelyn asked. “Might want to rethink that, kid. Who knows _what_ hole your dad will end up in if he can’t see what he’s aiming at?”  
  
After a moment, Violet shimmered back into the visible realm. She didn’t _want_ to put herself on display like that, but Evelyn’s threat was a _good_ threat, one that Violet didn’t want to see happen. She swallowed as she stared up at her dad.  
  
“Come on, Dad,” Violet said as loudly as she could manage with how sore her throat was. “You don’t want to do this, right?”  
  
Mr. Incredible didn’t give any sign that he heard what Violet had said. Instead, he rested the tip of his cock against Violet’s untouched pussy. She swallowed heavily as she stared down, her throat nervously working.  
  
“C-Come on, Dad,” Violet said quickly, squirming around as she felt the _huge_ head pressing against her entrance. “You, you don’t-!!!!!!!!!!”  
  
The sound that left Violet’s throat when her dad slid into her didn’t have anything in common with speech. It was just a _noise_. Her eyes went wide and rolled up in her head as she felt the shaft going deeper and deeper inside of her, _making_ her expand enough to take it. Violet made a choking sound as she felt herself get stretched open, far, far wider than her fingers had ever done before. And far _deeper_.  
  
Violet moaned deeply as she felt her dad pumping in and out of her. He was so _big_ and she was so tiny, she just couldn’t understand how her body could take it. But it _was_. It was impossible to deny what Violet was feeling or that her dad’s cock was stretching her out but not _breaking_ her.  
  
Violet twitched around in her bindings, moaning deeply as she felt Mr. Incredible’s shaft, deep, deep, _deep_ , deeper than anything had ever gone, deeper than Violet would have thought that anything _could_ go. She gasped and twitched, thoughts getting steadily driven out of her head as she felt the shaft pounding her, erasing her ability to think.  
  
She glanced over, seeing Dash fucking Mom. His hips were really moving and Mom was moaning as she got fucked as well. Her breasts were swaying back and forth inside of her red and black costume and she was shivering. She kept on trying to twitch her way free of the bindings that held her limbs in place, but Violet could see the tingles of electricity that ran through them, disrupting her control.  
  
Violet realized that she was going to _orgasm_. She was going to cum from getting fucked by her dad. She couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe that something like that was possible. It meant that she was a _slut_ , she knew. Who else would cum from getting raped by her dad?  
  
But knowing that she was nothing more than a loose whore didn’t stop the pleasure from forming inside of her, rising up with every hard thrust. Violet tried to muffle her moans, but she just couldn’t stop. Dad and Dash probably couldn’t hear her, but Evelyn and, worse, her _mother_ so easily could.  
  
That was a whole new source of shame for Violet, the realization that Mom was going to see her cum, to _know_ that her daughter had orgasmed like a _whore_. Violet couldn’t bring herself to look at her mother and just tried to close her eyes, like that would stop it from happening.  
  
Violet realized what a bad mistake that had been soon after she did it. With her eyes closed, she could _feel_ Dad’s cock pounding in and out of her, to an even greater extent than she had before. Her eyes shot back open wide as she blushed. The, there was no way to mince words, the _pleasure_ she had felt from her dad’s cock stretching her pussy out had just been too much. If she had let herself focus on that and that alone, there was no _way_ she wouldn’t have ended up cumming way too quickly.  
  
“Please, Dad,” Violet moaned, feeling the shameful orgasm welling up inside of her. “Please, you’ve, agh, you’ve got to stop thisss!”  
  
Violet trailed off into a moan as a _really_ deep stroke made her eyes cross. That spot felt _good_. She whimpered. Violet hadn’t ever realized that she could _feel_ this good. A bit of masturbation just couldn’t compare to what her dad’s cock was making her feel as he fucked her again and again. And that was just one more bit of proof that she had the body of a slut, right?  
  
Violet bit down on her lip as she felt herself cum. It was the _best_ orgasm that she had ever had, stronger than she had thought that an orgasm _could_ be. She whined in the back of her throat as she felt the lust rise up inside of her to an unstoppable, incomparable peak. Her pussy, stretched out around her dad’s dick, clamped down as much as it possible could as Violet got _tight_.  
  
Violet trembled and shook in her bonds as she tried to get her mind on order. It was _impossible_ , though. She was just feeling far too much- The words for what Violet was feeling just wouldn’t come.  
  
“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner,” Evelyn observed from her seat. “It looks like the younger Miss Incredible is a bigger slut than her mother, though she sure doesn’t look like it.”  
  
Violet tried to glare at Evelyn, but that just took more energy than she could possibly hope to muster. She slumped backwards, chest rising and falling as she fought for breath. That was- she felt- she didn’t have the words to describe what she was feeling right now, as the aftereffects of the orgasm kept on making her body twitch and her mind jerk.  
  
And her dad was still fucking her. He had never stopped. He was still plunging in and out of her, filling her _up_ with his thick dick, again and again. Violet moaned, feeling how _stretched_ out she was feeling. If she was ever let down from this contraption, would she even be able to close her legs again? Violet just didn’t know.  
  
Mom probably would be, since she was, well, Elastigirl. Violet glanced over at her mother to see how well she was handling her son fucking her.  
  
It was kind of hard to tell, with how much cum was still smeared all over Mom’s face. It was _really_ hard to see her expression underneath all that semen.  
  
Dash _was_ fucking her, though. He was really pounding in and out of her, humping against her pussy and driving his dick deep inside of his mom over and over again. Violet shivered, wondering if it would be better to take Dash’s smaller dick so _quickly_ or her dad’s _huge_ rod at a much slower pace.  
  
Though Dad still wasn’t really going _slowly_ with her. He was still fucking her _hard_ and deep and it was making Violet feel- she blushed at the thought that she just might cum _again_. She had never tried to orgasm twice in a row before. She had always been left feeling so worn out and exhausted after masturbating. But now, it didn’t matter how it felt, not while her dad was fucking her.  
  
Dad’s hands were still clinging to Violet’s hips, digging down onto her skin and holding her in place just as effectively as the cuffs around her body. At least he wasn’t playing with Violet’s breasts. And she hoped that Evelyn couldn’t somehow read her mind, otherwise she _knew_ what would be happening next.  
  
“Dash, Dash, honey!” Mom’s voice was sounding pretty choked and thick and Violet shivered at the thought that she _knew_ why she was sounding like that. “You’ve, you have to- ohhhhhh!”  
  
Violet blushed as she listened to her mom orgasming. That was what it _had_ to be. There was no other possible interpretation of the sounds her mom was making. Despite herself, she stared, watching Mom twitching around inside of her bonds as she came.  
  
And Dash kept on fucking her the entire time. He was bent over Mom, his head practically buried between her breasts. Mom was still moaning pretty loudly and it was sounding lewd enough to make Violet blush as she stared.  
  
“I’m so _very_ surprised that you’re a slut who can’t keep her legs together,” Evelyn said. “Just how many cocks have you tried out with that elastic pussy of yours? I wonder.”  
  
Violet glared at the older woman, but she wasn’t able to work up any real heat to the glare. Not when she was getting so _distracted_ by what her dad was doing to her, over and over, again and again. He was reaching _deep_ inside of her, so deep that Violet kept on expecting to feel him pressing against her lungs. It was a shock when she looked down and _didn’t_ see a bulge in her stomach from the shaft that was stretching her out. With how full, she felt, it just seemed like something that _should_ be there.  
  
Violet twisted around, trying once again to get free, even though she knew it wasn’t going to do any good. She was _stuck_ here, stuck until something else happened. She didn’t know what that could possibly be or when it would be, but she knew that was her only hope for getting out of here. Hopefully without another pair of those goggles going over her head.  
  
As Violet weakly struggled, she could feel the pleasure building up inside of her. She really _was_ going to cum again, she realized. She was going to orgasm _twice_ from getting fucked by her dad, being tied down and presented to him like a Christmas turkey. She flushed with shame at that thought, but it wasn’t nearly enough to stop her from feeling good as she felt the shaft pumping in and out of her, stretching her _open_.  
  
Violet moaned, not able to muffle the sound. The pleasure inside of her, it was just too _much_ , too _good_ for her to hope to deny. She closed her eyes and panted for breath, even as she felt it getting hotter and tighter inside of her pussy.  
  
And her pussy wasn’t the only part of her that was responding to what was going on. Her thighs were twitching, twitching so much Violet was amazed that she couldn’t see the muscles moving underneath the smooth lines of the suit. And her nipples were as hard as a rock, rubbing back and forth against the padding. And, of course, there was the hot ball inside of her lower stomach, mingled with her pussy. It was making her feel _good_ , better and better with every thrust. Violet couldn’t deny it, she couldn’t even hide it.  
  
All it would take was a look, either at her beet-red face or at her pussy, where so _much_ arousal was gushing out of her and running down her skin. Violet hoped that nobody _would_ look. Evelyn, actually, since she was the only one that would say anything. There was no way that Mom would ever try and hurt Violet by pointing out that she had gotten turned on while tied down ad fucked senseless for the very first time by her dad.  
  
It was at that point that Violet came. She gasped, completely unable to do anything but suddenly orgasm. She wiggled around, gasping and moaning as she came. It was hard to tell if it was a better orgasm than her first one, but it was certainly a much more _intense_ orgasm.  
  
Violet could see flashes of white in front of her eyes as she came, as her pussy clamped down as tightly around her dad as she could possibly manage. She moaned, the sound so quiet that she could barely hear it. She could feel the electric sensation crackling all throughout her body as she felt the orgasm go running through her.  
  
Violet found it very, _very_ hard to keep on thinking once it was over. She shivered, feeling the lust pouring out of her, only for the arousal to remain.  
  
She was still turned on, even though her body felt like it had been fucked _limp_ from everything that had been done to her. Violet gasped for air, her slender chest rising and falling as she tried to get enough oxygen into her lungs to let her keep on breathing.  
  
And Dad was still fucking her. He was going a lot slower than Dash was, but each thrust was still reaching so _deep_ inside of her, forcing its way inside of her, opening her up, making Violet feel _good_ , no matter what her brain wanted. Her entire body rocked from each and every thrust as her dad kept on using her tight, teenage body as a hole for him to fuck.  
  
Violet was turned on from it. She didn’t think that she was going to _cum_ because of it, not for a third time in a row. But she did think that when this finally ended (whenever that would be), Violet would be left a horny, dripping mess, barely able to think, let alone talk.  
  
Violet kept on telling herself that it was a bad thing that she was feeling that way, but it was so hard to get her mind to accept that. Not when the pleasure had suffused every single inch of her body, clinging to _everything_ inside of her like, like… Violet didn’t know what it was like. Getting fucked couldn’t compare to anything else that she had ever felt.  
  
Maybe Mom would be able to help Violet compare what she was feeling. Violet glanced over at her mother and shivered. Mom was obviously recovering from her own orgasm. Her mouth was silently opening and closing as she kept on rocking back and forth from what her son was doing to her.  
  
Dash wasn’t slowing down. Violet wondered how _long_ he was going to be able to keep on going. And how it would compare to what Dad was doing to _her_. And if she was going to find out the difference between the two _very_ soon, whenever Evelyn got bored of the current setup and switched things around.  
  
Then Dad made a noise. It was a kind of grunting sound. Violet looked at him, her mind throwing up the fact that the _last_ time he had made a sound had been right before he-  
  
Violet moaned, feeling her dad _thrusting_ inside of her. It was reaching _deep_ inside of her pussy, as deep as he could possibly go. She looked down in shock, seeing that the _entire_ shaft was buried inside of her. Her dad had filled her up with every inch of his cock. She couldn’t believe it. How could such a tiny girl like her take such a big cock? Then Violet’s mind was _thoroughly_ distracted from that by some other concerns.  
  
Violet’s jaw dropped open as she felt her dad start to cum inside of her. Not even a whimper escaped from her lips. It was just too much for words to do _anything_ about. She could feel the semen filling her up, covering her insides, making her feel so _full_ as Dad grunted.  
  
Violet had thought that she was feeling full from earlier, when she had taken her dad’s cock. But that was _nothing_ compared to what she was feeling now, as she got a huge load of semen added to the shaft that was already stretching her out.  
  
Violet barely held onto awareness as she felt the semen sticking to her walls. Her vision swam back and forth as she felt the _heat_ inside of her. She hadn’t realized how hot cum was, even when it was filling her mouth. Now inside of her pussy, maybe even inside of her _womb_ , Violet was forced to come to terms with just how hot semen could be.  
  
Her womb. Violet blushed at the thought. She wasn’t on birth control. Why would she be? She wasn’t that sort of girl. But she was _now_ , she realized. Now that she had taken a huge load of her father’s semen inside of her pussy, she was a _slut_. Especially because of how many times she had cum while getting fucked by her dad.  
  
Was she going to get pregnant from this? Was Mom going to get pregnant from being fucked by Dash? Violet had _no_ idea and she didn’t have any way of knowing, not until her belly started to swell. Violet blushed at that thought, at the idea of her stomach getting larger and larger underneath her red and black super suit as she carried her… child, her sibling, whatever, inside of her. And as Mom looked the exact same as she bore her own fourth child.  
  
Violet shivered in shame at that thought. And, prompting a fresh wave of shame, a bit of lust as well. She wasn’t _that_ kind of girl, was she? The kind of slut who would get off on being bred by her own dad. She had _some_ sort of standards, right? It wasn’t like she would want this to happen again.  
  
Violet kept on telling herself that, even as she looked down at her belly. Then she looked over at the other half of her family. Dash’s head _was_ in between Mom’s breasts now. Not _buried_ between, because Mom’s breasts just weren’t that big, but still… Violet shivered, glad that Dad hadn’t ever touched her own breasts. He surely wouldn’t have been able to tell that her nipples were hard and poking up, but still.  
  
Dad pulled out of Violet with a wet sound. She shivered as she looked down at her pussy. She could see a _ton_ of semen pouring out of her. And she could feel it, too. It felt _really_ weird, nothing like what Violet had ever felt before. It was kind of good, but mostly it was just _really_ weird. Violet couldn’t begin to tell if she liked it or not. Not that her preferences meant much.  
  
“Well, well, well,” Evelyn said, sliding off of the table and walking between the four of them with a bit of a drunken stagger. “Looks like the boys really did a number on you two girls.” She leaned over Violet and smiled down at her. “Be honest with me, was that your first time?”  
  
It _was_ but there was no way that Violet was going to admit to that. Instead, she just did her best to glare up at the other woman, scowling as hard as she could. Not that she was in a position where scowling was going to get taken seriously.  
  
“Yeah, I imagine it was,” Evelyn said, patting Violet’s cheek and then wiping her hand on Violet’s costume. “Should I have your dad take your ass next, or have your brother fuck you instead? Or,” she smiled. “Maybe I can change Elastigirl’s mind and have all three of them take you. Or put the goggles on _you_ and have you take your mom. Don’t worry,” she stroked Violet’s hair, “you won’t notice a thing.”  
  
Violet tried to come up with something appropriately defiant and witty to say, but nothing came to mind. Not when her pussy was still throbbing with pleasure from getting fucked like it had been. She shivered.  
  
“You couldn’t beat us before,” Mom said, coming in for the save, “what makes you think that you’ll manage it this time?”  
  
“Besides having all four of you, with you two tied down and the other two listening to what I say?” Evelyn asked, sitting down on the table right next to Violet to look at Mom. “The odds seem pretty tilted my way, I have to say.”  
  
“And last time, I was tied up with a pair of goggles over my eyes and you _still_ lost,” Mom shot back instantly. “Things aren’t going to go any better for you this time.”  
  
“In the long run, sure, but we all end up in the same place eventually,” Evelyn said. “Anyway, I’m ready for you four to put on a show for me again. Let me think…” a smile formed on her face as she twisted around to look down at Violet. “Tell me, dear, have you ever eaten out another woman before?”  
  
Violet blinked at that and scowled up at the older woman. She shook her head back and forth firmly.  
  
“O-of course not,” Violet managed to get out.  
  
“That’s a pity, because I like a girl with a bit of experience,” Evelyn said, stroking Violet’s hair. “While Helen, you always struck me as someone who was _very_ liberated in college, right? Quite eager to try out new things?”  
  
Mom didn’t answer and Violet couldn’t see her face with how Evelyn had shifted around. Whatever Evelyn saw on Mom’s face made her chuckle.  
  
“Thought so. So, the question is if I enjoy a teen’s tongue or get the experienced version. Or maybe I’ll just have you eat out each other as the boys switch holes for another go around.” Evelyn made a humming sound. “Thoughts, ladies?”  
  
“I don’t…” Violet trailed off, not quite able to say everything that she was thinking of. The thought of getting involved in an orgy with everyone in the family except Jack-Jack was- she just couldn’t wrap her head around it. That sort of thing just wasn’t right!  
  
Neither was getting fucked by your father, but Violet had still had that happen to her and she had still enjoyed it, of course. And both of the other women here _knew_ how much she had enjoyed it, too.  
  
“The only way that I’m going to be taking an active role in that is if there’s a pair of goggles over my eyes,” Mom said flatly. “And don’t think that you can threaten Violet into getting me to cooperate.”  
  
“If I threatened the delicate flower,” Evelyn said, patting Violet’s head, “then I might have to _carry out_ the threats. And I couldn’t stand to see anything happen to such a beautiful girl besides getting a nicely red ass.” She chuckled. “How much do you think your dad would have to spank you before you ended up with a butt as red as your suit, dear?”  
  
Violet had never gotten spanked before. But now she wasn’t able to get the picture out of her mind, getting bent over Dad’s lap and paddled, her bare butt upturned as those _huge_ , strong hands landed on her rear again and again. Violet shivered, not fully able to picture what that would feel like, especially if Evelyn threw in any of the other perverted ideas obviously filling her head.  
  
“If you’re going to do anything, do it to me,” Mom said loudly. “I’m the one who ruined your plans, remember? Back at the party?”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, Helen,” Evelyn said with a smile. “There’s going to be plenty of time left over to take care of you as well. I had a _long_ while to think things over in that cell.”  
  
Violet had _known_ that her having money would keep Evelyn out of prison. And her brother had obviously still loved her too much to use his own resources to make sure she stayed in there. And now- she was here and so was Violet and everyone in her family except for Jack-Jack.  
  
“Now, to begin again… let’s see some spirit here,” Evelyn said with a smile as she hopped off of Violet’s table. “Alright, you two,” she waved a hand at Dad and Dash. “The family that fucks together stays together, so why don’t you go give Mom some love while I…” she looked down at Violet. “Well, I haven’t been with a teenage girl since I _was_ a teenage girl.” She smiled and stroked Violet’s long, black hair. “Just like old times.”  
  
Violet glared up at Evelyn even as Dad slid off of the table. She struggled again, for all the good that it did and tried to think of some good enough curse words to use on the older woman.  
  
She hadn’t come up with anything that was good enough to be said in the presence of her mother before Evelyn reached down and grabbed one of her small breasts through the suit. Violet’s eyes went wide as she felt Evelyn’s hand groping her, fully covering her breast as she squeezed down.  
  
“Oh, that’s the stuff,” Evelyn said with a sigh. “Hm, this suit feels weirder than I’d expected it to.” She smiled. “Well, if that’s the _worst_ thing that happens to me today, I shouldn’t have any room to complain.”  
  
“You don’t have any room to complain at all,” Violet said indignantly. “You were paying the price for what you did and revenge doesn’t have to look like this.”  
  
“Eh, this is one part revenge, one part something I always wanted to do,” Evelyn said with a shrug. “I’m not a very vengeful woman but I _am_ curious,” she reached down along Violet’s suit, pressing her hands against the smooth material. “And if I can get more of this material…”  
  
There were some wet, lewd noises coming from being Evelyn, where Mom and Dad and Dash were. Violet craned her head, trying to see, but once again, Evelyn was mostly blocking the view. But she noticed that Violet was looking and smiled.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Evelyn said, actually sounding slightly sincere (and drunk). “You probably want to see what’s going on with your family, don’t you?”  
  
Evelyn moved to the side to let Violet look. Her jaw fell open as she saw what was going on at the other table.  
  
Dash was up between Mom’s head again, getting a blowjob as he straddled her chest. He was going just as fast and as hard as before, really slamming in and out of her mouth again and again.  
  
Dad, though, was down by Mom’s crotch, slamming into her pussy over and over, each time using strong, powerful thrusts that made Mom’s entire body shake and quiver as she got fucked. Violet could _see_ the vibrations rippling through Mom’s body and she had to wonder if her own body had actually been moving like that or if it was something from Mom’s powers.  
  
“The family that fucks together stays together,” Evelyn said, reaching down to rub Violet’s breasts again, using both hands for both breasts this time. “I can’t _wait_ to try every idea I had out with you.” She grinned. “I have a theory that if you do certain things enough underneath the goggles, you’ll end up with a fetish. The trick will be seeing if you get turned on by getting anal sex, being fucked by your family or getting fucked in the ass by your brother and father. Won’t it be fun to find out?”  
  
“No!” Violet said instantly, her eyes going wide and her butt squeezing down. In her- you couldn’t do that! “Why don’t you try it out with yourself if you want that?”  
  
“That’s hardly the attitude of a cooperative assistant,” Evelyn said as she kept on feeling Violet up, running her hands over her cum-stained skin. “Maybe we’ll have to change that. In time.”  
  
And unless help was coming (and it was, Violet was sure of that) they were going to have a whole lot of time here for Evelyn to do whatever she wanted with them.

* * *


End file.
